fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nickelodeon Chatroom 28
Characters * The Fairly OddParents!: Timmy Turner * The Mighty B!: Bessie Higgenbottoms, Portia Gibbons * Victorious: Tori Vega * Making Fiends: Vendetta * Hey Arnold!-Arnold Shortman, Helga Pataki Chat Room (Timmy Turner has joined) Bessie: Oh. Hello Timmy. :) Timmy: You seem awful happy considering the news about your show. Portia: Oh trust me, this is just her way of dealing with it. Bessie: Exactly Portia. I'm sure Nickelodeon will realize the errors of their ways. Timmy: Yeah. Me too. (Tori Vega has joined) Tori: Okay, who's the wise guy?! Timmy: Huh? Tori: Why did my entire cast AND the iCarly cast just receive a memo saying our shows were slated for cancellation? Timmy: I dunno. Portia: Because Nickelodeon is (beep) that's why. Bessie: (gasps) Portia! :O Portia: What, Messie? Bessie: Such language is unbecoming of a Honeybee scout, and-- Tori: Um hello! My problem, here! Timmy: Well there IS some good news at least. Tori: Like what, Timmy? Timmy: Nickelodeon isn't cancelling Big Time Rush, they're getting rid of Bucket and Skinner and How to Rock which I doubt anyone really liked that much, I'm getting a new Christmas special, and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cartoon is awesome. Tori: Oh yeah. That is great news. Yeah, YOU get to stay on the air while I'M on my way out the door! Timmy: Calm down, calm down. As long as FRED The Show and Fanboy and Chum-Chum also get the boot it'll be okay. (Timmy Turner has left) Tori: He's right. I mean, Nickelodeon can't be keeping THOSE horrible shows can they? (Vendetta has joined) Vendetta: Hello, you fools. I have finally arrived. >:) (Timmy Turner has joined) Timmy: Oh hey Vendetta. Vendetta: Hello, as I believe I already said. Timmy: Haven't seen your show in a while either. Vendetta: Yes. That IS quite strange. You do not think that--Nah. Couldn't be. Bessie: Just checked Wikipedia. Apparently it IS. Your show, despite being well-loved, was, like mine, cancelled. Vendetta: Grr. This is just more of the stupidity of Nickelodeon's executives. They couldn't be any dumber even if Charlotte was the CEO. Timmy: Meanwhile they seem to be avoiding the shows that DO need to get axed. Portia: Yeah. Like Fanboy and Chum-Chum. Vendetta: FRED: The Show also needs to go. If they keep THAT but not MY show, then I just do not get their logic. Timmy: You have an accent, I'm just now noticing, but I can't quite place it. Vendetta: Hmm. Yes. You are right. Timmy: I think it might be....Bulgarian. (Arnold Shortman has joined) Arnold: Well. My least favorite day of this month has passed. Timmy: Oh right. The day your parents-- Arnold: Yeah. Vendetta: Well the good news is today is your birthday.The bad news for you is I HATE birthday parties unless it is MY birthday. Arnold:...And? I wasn't expecting a gift from YOU anyway. :P (Bessie Higgenbottoms has been disconnected) (Portia Gibbons has been disconnected) (Timmy Turner has left) (Vendetta has left) Arnold: I'm alone. How...fitting. -.- (Helga Pataki has joined) Helga: Hey Football Head. Arnold: HELGA! :) (hugs Helga) Helga: So...Happy birthday and all that (beep). Arnold: Thanks Helga. :) (Arnold Shortman has left) (Helga Pataki has left) Category:Chatrooms